<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ни в одном из тысячи написанных слов by Peonytellar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345563">Ни в одном из тысячи написанных слов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar'>Peonytellar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Letters, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"На случай, если ты забыл — Ричи Тозиер..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ни в одном из тысячи написанных слов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Эдуардо!</p><p>Спорим, ты не ожидал, что так быстро получишь от меня письмо? Бьюсь об заклад, оно приехало намного раньше тебя и уже ждет тебя в новомодном почтовом ящике. Я даже тут быстрее тебя, ха! Прошло всего три дня, а без тебя уже стало невыносимо <s>скучно</s> весело. Никто больше не нудит над ухом о чистоте и болезнях, сплошная благодать, знаешь ли. Мы с Биллом устроили ставки, насколько быстро ты вернешься в наш затхлый городишко, не выдержав Балтиморскую сырость и плесень. Я поставил двадцатку. Не подведи меня, ясно?<br/>
Я не буду тебе расписывать тирады, все равно ничего не произошло пока. Разве что Стэн выиграл миллион долларов на изучение птиц, а Билл стал лауреатом нобелевской премии в области з-з-заиканий. Ты пропускаешь все веселье. Не забудь выслать мне открытку!</p><p>Ричи-Лучший-В-Мире»</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Хэй, Спагеттино!<p>Как дела? Как жизнь? Ты уже развесил повсюду плакаты голых девчонок или ты таким не интересуешься? Наверное, ты развесил всякие санитайзеры, точно! Как поживает самая прекрасная женщина в мире? Отдай ей это письмо немедленно, не расстраивай будущего отчима! К тому же, мой милый Эдс, дальнейшее не предназначено для твоих девственных глаз!<br/>
Ладно-Ладно, бип-бип, Ричи, я понял.<br/>
Как дела в Балтиморе? Слыхал, у вас случилось землетрясение, признавайся, это Соня?<br/>
Ты все еще не порвал письмо, я надеюсь?<br/>
Тогда перейдем к последним новостям!<br/>
Билл с Большой Буквы Б покинул нашу скромную компанию сразу после тебя. Грустно, очень грустно. Его отец получил какую-то работу где-то в Чикаго, так что вчера мы устроили ему Б-Б-Большое прощание. Напились так, что тебя хватил бы удар (а меня долбануло похмельем с самого утра. Меня! Алкогольного мастера!).<br/>
Стэн упился в хлам некошерным бухлом и его два часа тошнило в туалете. Никогда еще не видел его таким несчастным… И таким пьяным. А ведь когда Бев еще была, мы часто так надирались…<br/>
По случаю отъезда Билла Бен написал стих, мне он показался слишком радостным.<br/>
Избавление от соперника? Хахахахах. Кто знает, кто знает.<br/>
Сегодня Билл уехал и сказал, что будет звонить.<br/>
<s>Но я ему не верю. Потому что вы с Бев тоже обещали. Беверли не писала уже три месяца, и мне кажется, что с тобой произойдет то же самое.</s><br/>
Из последних новостей, кажется, все?<br/>
СТОЙ НЕТ ПОГОДИ НЕ ВЫБРАСЫВАЙ<br/>
Бауэрс попал в психушку, представляешь???? Его признали психически больным после всего, что он сделал. Он отца убил черт возьми! Ну точно псих! В общем, он теперь там, и так выглядит СВОБОДА.<br/>
Пиши ответку скорее, Спагеттина, хочу знать, как поживает моя любимая женщина и ее сын. Ожидаю увидеть сводку последних новостей из Балтимора и обширный список найденных тобой отклонений от санитарных норм. На тебя не обвалился потолок после землесонения?</p><p> <s>С очевидной грустью по твоему нытью,</s><br/>
Ричи Балабол»</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Эдсссс!<p>Твое последнее письмо такое сухое, что до меня оно дошло в виде пыли и песка.<br/>
Но я решил, что ты просто слишком занят прелестями новой жизни, и только поэтому оно ограничилось тринадцатью словами и несколькими знаками препинания. В общем, я решил не обижаться и жду от тебя более полных отчетов о твоей жизни.<br/>
Я заболел, прикинь? Не волнуйся, я честно выздоровел перед тем как сесть писать и ни разу не накашлял тебе в конверт. Слово Скаута! (Стэн сказал, что раз я не был скаутом, значит писать так не могу, но что он вообще понимает?).<br/>
Кстати! Стэн передает тебе свой еврейский большой привет. Я хотел заставить его кинуть в конверт мацы или хотя бы несколько перьев, но он меня послал, так что обойдешься без всей этой Стэновской атрибутики.<br/>
Ты еще не забыл, как мы выглядим? Я все равно на всякий закинул нашу с ним и Майком фотку. Сделать ее было невероятно трудно, потому что Стэн-Супермен уперся рогами и наотрез отказывался со мной фотографироваться. Да что Я ему сделал-то? Последнее время он хуже старого деда, честное слово. Думаю, он просто примеряет на себя роль пенсионера заранее, чтобы во взрослой жизни было проще ворчать на людей.<br/>
Мы с Майком честно не понимаем почему, но наш Майки-Мэн выдвинул теорию, что все из-за Билла.<br/>
Не знаю, мне кажется, в этом есть какой-то смысл. Стэн отнекивается, когда я его спрашиваю, но все равно у него во взгляде есть что-то этакое.<br/>
Бен уехал. Даже никому ничего не сказал, просто исчез. Словно и не было никогда. Это так подло с его стороны!<br/>
<s>Неудачников становится все меньше и с каждым разом все страшнее понимать, что однажды мы окончательно потеряем друг с другом связь. Я начинаю понимать страхи Стэна.</s><br/>
Лузеры продолжают жить! Кстати, может дашь мне свой номер? Я БЫ НЕПРОЧЬ ПОБОЛТАТЬ С ТВОЕЙ МАМАШКОЙ! <s>Но больше всего я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, мне не хватает наших разговоров.</s></p><p>Балабол»</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«ЭДДИО ПРИВЕТ КАК ДЕЛА КАК ЖИЗНЬ?<p>Не уверен, дошло ли мне твое письмо, и дошло ли тебе мое? Поэтому пишу новое. Ни за что не догадаешься, что произошло! Нас со Стэном и Майком позвали на вечеринку! Вечеринку! Самую настоящую! Там были и девушки, и алкоголь и даже что покрепче… В общем, все то, что тебе даже не снилось. Но это не самое удивительное. Самое удивительное, что два самых больших затворника нашей компании согласились на нее пойти.<br/>
Я даже никого не уговаривал!<br/>
Они типа сами пошли. Я был в шоке.<br/>
Угадай, кто лишился девственности!<br/>
Нет, не я, ведь я сделал это еще до того, как все уехали. В отличие от вас, шайки неудачников, я был первым. Майк! Закрылся с какой-то девчонкой! Я уверен, что слышал стоны! Это мой мальчик. Жаль ты не увидел нашу фотку… ну или увидел? Блин, теперь я хочу узнать, увидел ты нас или нет? Трое из могикан. Последние выжившие из старой компашки.<br/>
Теперь у Майки-Черепашки есть девушка и они настолько сладкая парочка, что от них сводит челюсти. Столько притора, что мы со Стэном подозреваем у себя диабет. Ее зовут Джози и в общем-то она милая. Разбирается в комиксах и все такое, но не то, не то. Мне не хочется проводить с ней время, а когда я предложил ей сигарету, она скривила лицо и стала похожей на крысу. В общем, думаю, основную мысль ты понял.<br/>
Майк немного отходит от нашей компании и теперь наше трио постепенно становится дуэтом. Отвратительное женское влияние на нашу сугубо мужскую тусовку! Мне не хватает Бевви особенно сильно в такие моменты.<br/>
<s>И тебя.</s><br/>
Я нашел подработку. Теперь на полставки работаю в супермаркете, мама Стэна помогла. Сложно совмещать это с бесконечными домашками, которые нам задают, без Супермена я бы не справился.<br/>
Мы со Стэном много разговариваем. Обо всем. О том, что случилось, и как мы изменились после этого. Он недавно попросил у меня сигареты, но я ему не дал. Не хочу, чтобы он курил, последнее время у него с отцом слишком обострились отношения и все снова становится сложным.<br/>
Это письмо ушло в какой-то слишком грустный лад. Пора заканчивать.<br/>
Расскажи, как у тебя дела? Как новая школа? Подцепил девчонку? (хотя какую девчонку, ахахахах, о чем это я?) Новые друзья появились? (Лучше чем лузеры все равно не будут, я-то знаю).</p><p>Бип-Бип, Ричи»</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Хэй, Эдс, привет?<p>Знаешь, ты не отвечаешь на мои письма уже несколько месяцев и, наверное, это будет мое последнее письмо тебе. Не хочу засорять тебе почту и жизнь, наверное, у тебя есть сотни и тысячи поводов, почему ты не отвечаешь. Новая жизнь, новые друзья… Я все понимаю, правда. Скоро я тоже уеду и смогу испытать все причины твоего игнорирования на себе. Наверное? Стэна отправляют в какую-то суперкрутую школу для прилежных еврейских мальчиков, Майк перестал с нами общаться, а мои родители развелись, и мама увозит меня в какую-то глушь еще хуже, чем Дерри, к бабушке. Не хочет оставлять с отцом.<br/>
<s>Я так не хочу, Эдди, совсем не хочу. Мне с каждым днем все страшнее. Недавно Стэн позвонил Биллу, а тот спросил, кто он такой, и попросил больше не звонить на номер. Он не помнит. Может, ты тоже?</s><br/>
Мне кажется, может, я тебя чем-то обидел? Если так, то <s>прости меня </s>, прекращай уже обижаться как девчонка, мы с твоей мамочкой очень недовольны!<br/>
Твои последние письма были такими отстраненно странными, будто ты не понимал, кому пишешь. Все хорошо?<br/>
<s>Пожалуйста, ответь только на это, прошу тебя. И если ты скажешь отстать, я обязательно отстану.<br/>
Стэн говорит, что я бьюсь головой об лед. Наверное, так оно и есть.</s><br/>
В общем. Не знаю, когда я съезжаю, но я прикреплю тебе свой новый адрес, лады? Напишешь на него и я обязательно прочту, когда перееду.<br/>
<s>Я скучаю.</s><br/>
Было бы круто знать, что у тебя все хорошо и с тобой все в порядке.</p><p>На случай, если ты забыл — Ричи Тозиер.<br/>
P.S: Я скучаю по тебе, Эдди, правда скучаю. Пожалуйста, прости если обидел. Мне хочется знать, что когда мы увидимся, между нами все будет как раньше. Пожалуйста?»</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Хай-хо, Эдди.<p>Я сказал, что больше не буду отправлять тебе письма, и я правда больше не буду. Но ведь мне можно продолжать писать тебе? Просто теперь не будет ни марок, ни конвертов, Я подумал, можно писать тебе и складывать их в ящик. Однажды, когда мы снова встретимся, я отдам тебе их. Всю стопку. Завалю тебя огромным мешком, чтобы тебе стыдно стало.<br/>
Бип-бип, Ричи, никаких гневных писем.<br/>
Когда я переезжал, Стэн плакал. Боже, я никогда бы не подумал, что это напишу, но. Это было худшее прощание на свете. Я не знаю, просто худшее. Он сказал, что мы никогда больше не встретимся, а я настучал ему по башке, потому что он придурок. Естественно, мы встретимся. И не потому, что клятва. А потому, что мы чертовы лузеры, мы всегда будем вместе. Правда?<br/>
Город, в который я переехал, оказался не такой уж дырой. Он определенно неплохой, тут много разных развлекаловок типа боулинга и караоке. Думаю устроиться на подработку в какое-нибудь кафе или типа того, где можно будет бесплатно есть и получать при этом деньги. Потому что, если честно, стряпня моей новоиспеченной родственницы доводит меня до гастрита.</p><p>Ричи Тозиер, которого ты возможно не помнишь»</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Привет… Эдс?<p>Я посмотрел последнее письмо и лишь после этого вспомнил, кому я пишу… Это так странно. Происходит что-то странное. У меня все время такое чувство, будто я все забываю. Все валится из рук и туман в голове. Вчера бабушка спросила, собираюсь ли я звонить отцу, а я даже не помню его имени… И не помню, куда звонить. Мне понадобилось три часа, чтобы понять о чем она говорит.<br/>
Мама спросила, буду ли я писать письмо, и я едва вспомнил, кому я пишу.<br/>
<s>Я чуть не забыл тебя, Эдди, мне страшно. Я не хочу забывать тебя, потому что мне есть о чем помнить. Если я забуду свои чувства, мне кажется, я потеряю себя.<br/>
Теперь я по крайней мере понимаю, почему ты перестал мне писать. Наверное, я и сам вскоре все забуду и как тогда? Я не хочу. Не хочу!</s><br/>
Я решил, что выработаю у себя привычку. Знаешь, русский ученый проводил эксперимент с собакой. Нам рассказывали в новой школе. Собака Павлова. Там было что-то о том, что ученый вырабатывал у собаки рефлекс через световые сигналы и вкусности. Может, у меня тоже так получится? Выработаю у себя рефлекс писать тебе письма… Тогда я буду тебя помнить. И Стэна. Я только что вспомнил о Стэне и Майке, может, позвоню им сегодня… Билл и Беверли уже не вспомнят, ты тоже. Но, может, Стэн и Майк помнят? Вдруг они… Я позвоню им сегодня.<br/>
В новой школе весело. Знаешь, тут у меня почти сразу появилась компания, им вроде как нравятся мои шутки, и мы сошлись на теме музыки. Они крутые ребята, мне нравится.<br/>
Я думаю, все будет не так уж плохо. По крайней мере мне так кажется.</p><p>Ричи»</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Привет, Эдс<p>День сегодня просто отвратительный, и мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Я спросил у мамы, откуда мы приехали, и она не смогла ответить. А потом сказала не забивать себе голову глупостями. Потом я спросил о тебе и она спросила, кто ты такой. Мне начинает казаться, что я тебя выдумал. И все это… Все, что мне снится. Наверное, я и правда выдумал все это. Предыдущие мои письма не дают никаких объяснений. Их собралась целая стопка, но я не могу найти ни одного подтверждения тому, что ты настоящий.<br/>
Мама предложила сходить к психологу и я думаю, что и правда так поступлю. Мне не хочется прослыть городским сумасшедшим с каким-то выдуманным другом. Все-таки мне 16, и я должен думать совсем не о своем ментальном здоровье, ха-ха.»</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Привет.<p>Это мое последнее письмо. Доктор Джеймисон сказал, что нужно заняться чем-то другим и навсегда положить конец письмам. Так что это что-то вроде прощального письма. Точнее это больше записка. Наверное, это прощальная записка самому себе. Прощай, Эдс, кем бы ты ни был.<br/>

Ричи Тозиер»</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Привет, Эдди,<p>Вчера я вспомнил тебя после двадцати семи лет беспамятства.<br/>
Сегодня ты умер, и я так и не успел тебе сказать самое важное. Ни в одном из тысячи написанных мною слов.</p><p>Ричи Тозиер, который любил тебя все это время»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>